Délires dans l'Espace Temps
by Asadal
Summary: De petites histoires sans queue ni tête mettant en scène le Docteur et ses compagnons. Humour, romance, drame... Divers thèmes abordés selon l'humeur de l'auteur. CHAPITRE 11 EN LIGNE
1. Première fois?

**TITRE ㅡ Délires dans l'Espace-Temps**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer ㅡ Tous les personnages de "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc.<p>

Avertissement ㅡ Spoilers? Probables. Scènes choquantes? Possibles. Contenus ennuyeux? Euh... je ne l'espère pas, mais on ne sait jamais. En tout cas, attendez-vous à trouver tout et n'importe quoi!

Rating ㅡ Tous les ratings confondus. Irai-je tout de même jusqu'à M? Ca, mystère... Mais si jamais cela devait arriver, je le signalerai au début du chapitre.

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Comme je le dis dans le titre, cette fic est une série de petits délires, de MES délires, dont les idées me viennent généralement après minuit, quand je suis harassée et dégoûtée de ce monde où le Docteur n'est qu'un personnage de fiction (oui, je suis une fana du Docteur... et alors?). Je les ai donc écrits tard la nuit, avec une tasse de thé à la main ou parfois (de rares fois... de très rares fois, hein!) un verre d'une boisson un peu plus forte. Tout ça, cher lecteur, pour me dédouaner de tout ce que vous lirez ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Première fois?<strong>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Avec Ten, Rose, Jack... Ah évidemment, il faut imaginer que Jack voyage toujours à bord du Tardis à la saison 2. Ou mettre Nine à la place de Ten.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack arpente les couloirs du Tardis à la recherche du Docteur et de Rose qu'il n'a pas vus depuis des heures. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte derrière laquelle proviennent des voix familières. Il est sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsqu'il se fige et dresse l'oreille.<p>

Rose ㅡ (poussant un gémissement) Non, Docteur... Pas comme cela...

Docteur ㅡ (souffle court) Vous n'avez qu'à vous prendre à vous-même, Rose, si nous en sommes là. Vous n'auriez jamais dû me provoquer.

Halètements fébriles. Froufrou de vêtements froissés.

Rose ㅡ Aïe!

Docteur ㅡ Désolé... Je vous ai fait mal?

Rose ㅡ (sanglotant presque) A votre avis?

Docteur ㅡ C'est toujours un peu douloureux la première fois. Détendez-vous, vous vous sentirez bien mieux après.

Rose ㅡ (voix légèrement embarrassée) Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Docteur ㅡ Oh? ...Puis-je savoir avec qui?

Rose ㅡ Mickey. (sur un ton irrité) Quoi? Vous ne pensiez tout-de-même pas qu'on passait tout notre temps à nous tenir la main?

Déclaration suivie d'un long silence. Jack a maintenant l'oreille collée contre le battant de la porte.

Docteur ㅡ (se racle la gorge) Et c'était comment?

Rose ㅡ Vous avez une de ces questions... Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment?

Docteur ㅡ (boudeur) Etait-il meilleur que moi?

Rose ㅡ C'est que... Il est bien plus athlétique qu'il en a l'air... Ah!

Leurs respirations s'accélèrent, accompagnées de petites plaintes de la part de Rose. Elle semble souffrir atrocement. Jack, qui au début avait le sourire aux lèvres, devient de plus en plus inquiet.

Rose ㅡ Bon, ça suffit, je n'ai plus envie de jouer! Ecartez-vous de là!

Docteur ㅡ Hors de question, je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant. (respirant bruyamment) Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas...

Rose ㅡ (suppliant) Je vous en prie, Docteur... c'est plus que je ne peux supporter... Ahahah!

Ne tenant plus, le capitaine ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas. Quand une femme dit non, c'est non!

Jack ㅡ (furieux) Vous me décevez, Docteur! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous... Ah?

Il stoppe net devant la scène qui s'offre à ses yeux. Un caisson de verre plus grand en largeur qu'en hauteur trône au milieu de la pièce. Ses parois sont parsemés de ronds lumineux de couleur bleue, jaune, rouge et verte. Et le Docteur et Rose sont à l'intérieur, leurs corps emmêlés dans une improbable et inextricable acrobatie. Une voix neutre résonne.

« Pied gauche sur le rouge. »

Jack soupire et sourit, rassuré. C'est donc ça.

Rose ㅡ (ravie par son entrée) Jack! Aidez-nous, nous sommes coincés!

Docteur ㅡ Mais non, il suffit que je dégage mon bras de sous votre jambe et... Qu'est-ce que vous faites, capitaine?

Jack enlève sa veste et la jette sur le côté. Son T-shirt subit le même sort.

Jack ㅡ (sourire rayonnant) C'est plus amusant à trois qu'à deux.

Rose ㅡ (paniquée) Non! Avec vous, la situation va empirer!

Docteur ㅡ (lançant un regard anxieux au pantalon de Jack qui glisse sur le sol) Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déshabiller, en plus!

Ignorant superbement les protestations de ses amis, le capitaine va les rejoindre dans le caisson afin de jouer lui aussi au twister tridimensionnel.


	2. Cauchemar

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Ten, Rose et Jack, toujours en imaginant qu'il soit là à la saison 2. Plus un à qui on ne pense pas forcément.

* * *

><p><strong>Cauchemar<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ses mains se posent sur lui. Elles sont chaudes, enjôleuses. Une véritable invite à une passion débridée.<em>

_Il se met à le caresser. Avec une douceur sensuelle. Avec une tendresse lascive._

_Chacun de ses effleurements éveillent en lui un désir irrépressible. Un seul de son attouchement suffit à le faire frémir de plaisir._

_Il veut qu'il le touche, encore et sans cesse. Qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas... jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le submerge et le fasse vibrer tout entier._

_Il gémit. Alors celui à qui il vient de s'abandonner corps et âme se penche et murmure de sa belle voix de capitaine:_

_« Tout doux, ma jolie... »_

Le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur. Il rejeta la couverture froissée et s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Par tous tous les courants de l'Espace, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar?

Il venait de rêver que Jack lui faisait du... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Bien que le capitaine soit séduisant, diablement séduisant - faisant de l'effet sur toutes les races et genres confondus - le Seigneur du Temps ne le trouvait pas attirant au point de se perdre dans des songes aussi torrides.

Non, ça devait être le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre, il en était certain. La capacité télépathique du Tardis faisait qu'il lui arrivait parfois sans le vouloir de se connecter aux esprits de ses compagnons endormis. Comme la dernière fois où il avait eu l'agréable surprise de partager le rêve de Rose, qui l'avait flatté et embarrassé en même temps... Rose? Rose!

Il se leva d'un bond, outré. Ca ne pouvait être que ça, c'était celui de Rose! Elle rêvait du capitaine, maintenant? Au lieu de rêver de lui?

Ah non! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça!

**OoOoO**

En donnant à Rose le baiser matinal comme à l'accoutumé, Jack sentit s'appesantir sur lui le regard polaire du Docteur et s'interrogea sur la raison d'une telle inimitié. Pourquoi le Gallifréen lui en voulait-il? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui aurait déplu? Pourtant il n'avait fait qu'embrasser la jeune femme comme il le faisait chaque matin...

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence inhabituel, le Docteur se murant dans un mutisme incompréhensible. Rendue perplexe par son attitude, Rose lança à Jack un "qu'est-ce qu'il a?" d'un simple mouvement de lèvres. Il secouait la tête pour signifier son ignorance lorsque le Seigneur du Temps surprit leurs échanges muets. Cette fois, le coup d'oeil auquel Jack eut droit ne pouvait qu'être qualifié d'assassin. Complètement désorienté, il préféra donc prendre la tangente aussitôt la dernière bouchée avalée.

Quand le capitaine mit le pied dans la salle de contrôle, la lumière s'alluma et un murmure mélodieux l'accueillit. Le Tardis émergeait de son sommeil, prêt pour de nouveaux voyages à travers l'Espace et le Temps.

D'un geste affectueux, Jack posa la main sur la console et la caressa comme on le ferait avec un chat. Un curieux ronronnement se fit entendre et il sentit un léger tremblement parcourir la surface de métal qui était en contact avec ses doigts. Il sourit, amusé par la réaction du vaisseau.

ㅡ Tout doux, ma jolie...

Il y eut un éclat de rire derrière son dos et il se retourna. C'était le Docteur qui soudain semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Rose l'observait d'un air interloqué.

La crise d'hilarité du Gallifréen prit fin aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commençé. Il vint se planter devant le capitaine, les yeux exprimant une possessivité presque agressive. Puis en saisissant le poignet de Jack, il l'éloigna fermement de la console.

ㅡ Jack? fit-il sur un ton implacable, celui qu'il adoptait pour lancer des ultimatums à ses adversaires.

ㅡ Oui, Docteur?

ㅡ Si je vous reprend encore à flirter avec MON Tardis, ce n'est pas votre immortalité qui vous protégera de ce que je vous ferai subir. Ai-je été assez clair?

Intimidé comme jamais, le capitaine déglutit et acquiesça de la tête avec énergie. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on surnommait le Docteur "celui qui amène la Tempête"...


	3. Pub

**Pub**

* * *

><p>(Ne zappez pas et restez connecté sur Asadal TV. Votre programme revient après une courte page de publicités... Pub!)<p>

Dans le hub de Torchwood converti en cafétéria, Eleven est accoudé au comptoir, une tasse fumante à la main. Quelqu'un le tapote sur l'épaule. Il se retourne et aperçoit un Cyberman. Il sort son tournevis sonique et se met en garde.

Cyberman ㅡ VOUS ETES...

Eleven ㅡ Oui! Je suis le Docteur! Si vous avez l'intention d'envahir la Terre, il vous faudra d'abord vous débarrasser de moi!

Cyberman ㅡ ...VOUS ETES SUR MON CHEMIN. VOUS M'EMPECHEZ DE PASSER MA COMMANDE.

Eleven ㅡ ?

D'un geste ferme, le Cyberman pousse Eleven sur le côté et demande à Ianto derrière le comptoir.

Cyberman ㅡ METTEZ-MOI UN DOUBLE IANTOSPRESSO, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT.

Penaud, Eleven range son tournevis et ajuste son noeud papillon tout en murmurant:

Eleven ㅡ Bien sûr, un Iantospresso... What else?

_Iantospresso... What else?_

(Vous êtes sur Asadal TV et votre programme reprend...)

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Je l'ai dit au début de la fic, non? Tout et n'importe quoi...<p> 


	4. Les conséquences d'une nuit

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Mon trio préféré... Ten, Rose et Jack. Et Mickey, un personnage pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection.

* * *

><p><strong>Les conséquences d'une nuit<strong>

* * *

><p>Mickey savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que Rose se remette avec lui. Il l'avait clairement compris en la voyant hurler, tempêter, et tout tenter pour retourner auprès de son Docteur lorsque ce dernier l'avait renvoyée chez elle pour la protéger des Daleks. Il s'était alors résigné et décidé d'accepter le fait qu'il l'avait perdue au profit du Seigneur du Temps. Définitivement.<p>

Cependant le coeur était une chose qui ne se commandait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à l'affût du bruit si caractéristique que le Tardis émettait en se matérialisant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus...

Donc ce jour-là, quand il entendit le "Whooosh... whooosh...", il se précipita à l'encontre de la Cabine Bleue qui apparut en bas de l'immeuble de la Résidence Powell.

ㅡ Une erreur? fit la voix de Rose, incrédule.

A peine les portes du Tardis franchies, Mickey se figea. Dans la salle de contrôle, la jeune femme se tenait face au Docteur, les poings serrés. Ses magnifiques yeux d'un brun chaud flamboyaient de colère.

ㅡ Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'était une erreur? répéta-t-elle.

ㅡ Je n'aurais pas dû, marmonna le Gallifréen, fuyant son regard. Nous n'aurions pas dû... Et j'ai la ferme intention de ne plus recommencer.

Mickey eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au creux de l'estomac. Est-ce qu'ils auraient... Non, ils n'auraient tout-de-même pas...

ㅡ Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire? cria-t-elle, au bord de l'explosion.

ㅡ Rose, soupira l'autre. Comprenez-moi... C'était un moment de faiblesse. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même, surtout que j'avais pas mal bu...

ㅡ Vous n'allez pas prétendre que quelques verres de vin vous avaient rendus ivre? Vous êtes un Seigneur du Temps!

Le Docteur la saisit brusquement par les épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait désespéré.

ㅡ Justement! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps, Rose! Agé plus neuf siècles!

ㅡ Et moi, je suis une terrienne de dix-neuf ans. Et alors? Notre différence d'âges ne semblait pas beaucoup vous gêner, cette nuit!

Elle le fuisilla du regard, jusqu'à se que son interlocuteur finisse par baisser la tête.

ㅡ Vous avez honte de moi, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle d'un air blessé. Oui, évidemment... Mr l'autorité Suprême ne veut pas s'abaisser à être le partenaire d'une simple humaine.

ㅡ Non! protesta-t-il avec énergie en relevant la tête. C'est une méprise! Jamais je...

Mais elle lui tournait déjà le dos et sortait en trombe de la salle de contrôle. Miackey, qui avait assisté à leur dispute sans oser intervenir, lança un regard glacial au Docteur. Malgré le fait qu'il ait arraché Rose de sa vie, le jeune londonien n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à détester cet alien qui avait maintes fois sauvé la Terre. Pourtant, là, il le haïssait...

Bien qu'il mourait d'envie de casser la figure à ce Casanova de l'espace, la priorité, c'était Rose qui venait de subir une blessure irréparable. Il partit donc à sa recherche dans les couloirs du Tardis.

**OoOoO**

Mickey la retrouva dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher... sauf qu'elle n'y était pas seule.

ㅡ Vous ne croyez pas que vous exigez trop de lui? commenta Jack sur un ton critique, les bras en croix. Beaucoup trop, en si peu de temps... Je vous conseille vivement de vous contenter de ce que vous avez eu cette nuit...

Mickey ne put saisir ce que lui répondit la jeune femme et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Le commentaire du capitaine fracasse fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Non mais de quoi se mêlait Mr je-saute-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge? Que connaissait-il de la relation entre un homme et... euh, entre un extraterrestre et une femme?

ㅡ Est-ce de cette manière que vous réconfortez vos amis? s'insurgea-t-il, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

ㅡ Réconforter? fit Jack. Et pourquoi devrais-je la réconforter?

Avant que Mickey ne lui lance quelque réplique cinglante, le Docteur fit irruption parmi eux. Sans se préoccuper guère des deux autres, il alla se planter devant Rose et déclara gravement.

ㅡ Je suis désolé pour tout-à-l'heure, c'était puérile de ma part. Soyez certaine d'une chose, Rose. Jamais je n'ai eu honte de vous avoir à mes côtés... et je n'en aurai jamais, quelque soit les circonstances.

Elle le contempla en silence, attendant qu'il veuille poursuivre.

ㅡ C'est pourquoi je vais assumer la responsabilité de mes actes de cette nuit et accepter de partager avec vous cette expérience, continua-t-il avec un sourire mal assuré.

Le visage de Rose s'éclaira. Mais le Docteur s'empressa d'ajouter.

ㅡ A une condition. Que Jack participe aussi...

Mickey faillit s'étrangler tellement qu'il était scandalisé par ces propos. Que Jack participe? ...Mais à quoi?

ㅡ Oh moi, je ne dis jamais non à ces choses-là! s'exclama joyeusement le capitaine.

ㅡ ...En portant le déguisement d'une bonne, acheva le Docteur avec un sourire gourmand.

Cette fois, le pauvre Mickey fut pris par une série de hoquets: Jack déguisé en bonne, entre Rose et le Gallifréen, et qui faisait du... Oh, par tous les saints.

ㅡ Alors là non! protesta Jack. Il en est hors de question! Je dois préserver mon image du mâle dominant, moi!

ㅡ De quoi vous plaignez-vous? riposta le Docteur. C'est toujours mieux que la tenue de bunny dont je dois m'attifer!

Tout en essayant de ne pas hoqueter, Mickey commença à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas tous perdu l'esprit. Une hypothèse qui sembla se confirmer lorsque Rose lui adressa la parole avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

ㅡ Et toi, Mickey? Ca te dirait d'en faire partie?

Tandis que les regards des deux autres convergeaient vers lui, pleins d'espoir, Mickey se mit à reculer, la peur au ventre. Vite, il fallait qu'il s'échappe d'ici avant que leur folie ne le contamine.

**OoOoO**

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le cabaret de l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la galaxie de Heivrein...

ㅡ J'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment j'en suis arrivé là... soupira Mickey en tiraillant sur le bas de la robe qu'il portait.

L'habit de bonne était encore plus inconfortable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Non seulement que ça le grattait de partout, il devait aussi sans cesse faire attention à ce que la jupe trop courte ne laisse entrevoir plus que ses jambes.

ㅡ Tout ça, râla Jack, c'est la faute du Doc.

Vêtu de la même manière que Mickey, il était au centre de l'attention de tous. Plusieurs aliens s'étaient déjà approchés de lui, désireux de faire plus ample connaissance.

ㅡ Enfin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Rose et le Docteur, cette nuit? voulut savoir Mickey.

ㅡ On était venu ici pour boire quelques verres du vin cardosien, soupira le capitaine. Ce qu'on ne savait pas, c'était que cet alcool a un effet euphorisant sur l'organisme d'un Seigneur du Temps. Il est alors monté sur la scène et s'est mis à pousser des chansonnettes, la cravate attachée autour de sa tête. Rose s'est jointe à lui et ils ont chanté en duo. Les cardosiens ont beaucoup apprécié et applaudi, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux leur parle de ce concours...

ㅡ Et le Docteur, pas très sobre, s'est dépêché de s'y inscrire?

ㅡ Voilà.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, un présentateur à la peau d'un magnifique violet attrapa le micro.

« Mesdames et messieurs! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au concours du karaoké déguisé! Voici nos premiers candidats. J'ai nommé le Docteur et sa charmante compagne, qui vont nous interpréter "Lady Marmalade", une chanson d'une lointaine planète appelée la Terre. Veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit! »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et le couple vedette apparut sur la scène. Si Rose dans la tenue de bunny était à croquer, par contre le Docteur... Mickey préféra fermer les yeux et murmura:

ㅡ Au fait, sait-on au moins en quoi consiste le premier prix?

Puisqu'il en était là, autant le gagner, ce concours.


	5. A chacun sa façon de le haïr

_L'amour est enfant de bohème _  
><em>Il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi <em>  
><em>Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime <em>  
><em>Et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi <em>  
><em>Prends garde à toi<em>

_..._

_Dans "Carmen"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'amour d'un Docteur ㅡ A chacun sa façon de le haïr<strong>

* * *

><p>Koschei courait à perdre haleine. Ses coeurs battaient tellement vite qu'ils semblaient prêts à exploser et ses muscles endoloris le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais la douleur physique n'était rien à côté de la souffrance morale qu'il ressentait.<p>

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en haut de la colline qu'il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Ici, il n'y avait pas la moindre présence gallifréenne. Personne qui puisse le voir, l'entendre ou le juger. Rien que lui et la nature.

Alors il hurla.

Il hurlait parce que Theta avait quitté Gallifrey. Il avait dérobé un Tardis et s'était envolé avec vers d'autres planètes, soit disant parce que le conservatisme de leur société l'étouffait. Que pouvait être la véritable raison de cet exil volontaire, Koschei l'ignorait. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en fichait. Ce qui le bouleversait au point de venir dans un endroit isolé pour exprimer sa rage, c'était que son unique ami était parti sans lui.

Pourtant Theta lui avait promis. Qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours... Et que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il hurla encore. Et encore, jusqu'à en briser la voix. Puis à bout de force il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, bras et jambes écartés.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Koschei avait été un grand solitaire. Pas par choix, bien sûr. Le fait qu'il soit d'une noble lignée lui avait valu la jalousie des autres enfants, qui l'avaient rejeté. Son caractère épouvantable, aggravé par les bruits du tambour dans sa tête, avait également joué un rôle dans son isolement.

Puis Theta avait fait irruption dans sa vie, tel un rayon de soleil dispersant les ténèbres. Sa bonne humeur et son bavardage incessant qu'au début il avait trouvé horripilant avaient fini par fendiller la coquille dans laquelle Koschei s'était enfermé. Et depuis lors, ils avaient été inséparables... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il roula sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il voyait encore le visage souriant de Theta qui lui avait dit avec un clin d'oeil:

_Amis pour la vie, Koschei?_

Ami... Ce mot qui était si doux à l'oreille, qui pourtant le remplissait d'amertume. Car ce n'était pas une simple amitié qu'il avait voulu de Theta. Par manque de courage il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer que...

Un papillon aux ailes irisées vint apparaître dans son champ de vision, attirant son attention. Pendant un moment il voleta ici et là avant de se poser sur une rose sauvage qui poussait non loin de lui.

Comme hypnotisé, Koschei considéra l'insecte qui insouciant goûtait aux délices que lui offrait la fleur fraîchement éclose. Il avait l'air si heureux... libre de toute entrave. Sans trop réfléchir Koschei tendit la main et le captura. Il sentit l'affolement de la pauvre bête qui se débattait farouchement. Ses efforts pour s'échapper lui parurent si futils qu'il rit. Et c'est en riant qu'il serra le poing et l'écrasa. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la main, le papillon n'était plus qu'une bouillie méconnaissable. Il ne volerait plus, désormais... et ne narguerait plus le Seigneur du Temps qui était torturé par le départ de celui qu'il avait aimé en secret.

Koschei se leva d'un bond. Ses yeux se mirent à luire dangereusement. Oh non, ce n'était pas terminé. Theta pouvait aller où il voulait, même à l'autre bout de l'Univers, il le suivrait. Il le traquerait, le trouverait et le ferait payer pour sa trahison. Car c'était trahir que de laisser son meilleur ami dans les affres du désespoir et de la solitude.

ㅡ Où que tu sois, Theta... cracha-t-il avec un profond ressentiment. Jamais je ne te permettrais dêtre heureux sans moi, tu m'entends? Jamais!

**OoOoO**

Le barman adressa un regard navré à l'homme au manteau militaire qui avait pratiquement vidé toute une bouteille de whisky à lui tout seul. C'était le genre de gars qui possédait un sex-appeal suffisant pour faire renoncer à leur voeu de chasteté aux nonnes les plus ferventes - ou aux prêtres les plus rigoureux - s'il n'était pas aussi imbibé d'alcool.

ㅡ Un autre, commanda-t-il en levant son verre vide.

Le barman le resservit à contre-coeur. Le voyant faire cul sec, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

ㅡ Une rupture difficile?

ㅡ On peut dire ça, répondit l'homme d'une voix éraillée.

Et d'agiter à nouveau son verre.

ㅡ Une petite amie? dit-il en ignorant son geste. Ou un petit ami, peut-être?

ㅡ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Moi j'aurais bien voulu, mais il n'était pas intéressé.

Cela surprit le barman: quoi, de l'amour à sens unique?

ㅡ Mais qui pourrait être assez fou pour refuser quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que vous?

L'homme ne releva pas le compliment, ni les avances sous-jacents que cela entendait.

ㅡ Une Tempête qui balaie tout sur son passage... murmura-t-il. Et qui ne laisse personne indemme.

Une description quelque peu étrange, songea le barman. Parlait-on bien d'un être humain?

ㅡ Ca m'était égale qu'il me considère comme un simple ami, continua-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son auditeur, tant que je pouvais rester près de lui. Il est si fascinant. Il a été le premier qui m'a donné l'envie de poursuivre d'autre but que mes propres intérêts, tu comprends?

Puis il eut un sourire d'auto-dérision, qui faisait peine à voir.

ㅡ Et il m'a abandonné sur les lieux du massacre, parmi des tas de cendres de Daleks. Alors que moi, j'étais prêt à mourir pour lui... Que dis-je, j'étais mort pour lui! Quelle belle preuve d'amitié, pas vrai?

ㅡ Donc vous buvez pour l'oublier, commenta le barman qui n'avait pas tout compris.

L'homme commença à rire, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu d'aussi drôle.

ㅡ L'oublier? Naaaan, impossible. On n'oublie pas le Docteur. Jamais. On attend. On attend toute sa vie que sa ligne temporelle croise à nouveau la sienne.

ㅡ Et s'il ne revient pas? voulut savoir le barman qui malgré les termes bizarres avait saisi où il voulait en venir.

ㅡ Mais si, il va venir! La Terre est une de ses planètes préférées, tu sais, il la sauve au moins une fois avant le petit-déjeuner. Il est peut-être là, quelque part, à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des aliens qui souhaitent vous envahir. C'est qu'il peut être un vrai casse-machin, quand il s'y met!

L'homme était saoul, décida le barman. Il délirait complètement. Il valait mieux pour sa santé qu'il aille se mettre rapidement au lit.

ㅡ Le seul truc, reprit-il, c'est qu'une voyante m'as prédit que je ne le reverai qu'au prochain millénaire... Près de deux siècles d'attente! C'est pas géniale, ça? Imagnine, si je n'étais pas immortel...

ㅡ Et que ferez-vous quand vous l'aurez en face de vous? coupa le barman afin de le détourner de ses délires d'ivrogne.

Il fut stupéfait du résultat. Car l'homme s'était redressé, droit comme un i, et son regard devint acéré, témoignant d'une sobriété aussi soudaine qu'étonnante.

ㅡ Je le tuerai, laissa-t-il tomber sur un ton polaire.

Subitement, sa tête heurta le comptoir et il se mit à ronfler. Le barman soupira et le regarda avec pitié. Dommage qu'un type comme lui se détruise pour une histoire d'amour sans lendemain. Quelque soit ce docteur, il devait vraiment être sans coeur pour le délaisser de cette façon.

Entre deux ronflements, le barman crut distinguer un marmonnement. Curieux, il se pencha et prêta l'oreille.

ㅡ Je le tuerai... répétait-il.

Un autre ronflement. Puis l'homme qui attendait son Docteur murmura d'un air boudeur.

ㅡ Non... je l'embrasserai d'abord sur la bouche... ensuite je le tuerai...

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Vous l'avez remarqué, je ne suis plus dans la phase humour... ce qui ne m'empêche pas délirer. Oui, l'idée que le Maître puisse être amoureux du Docteur à sa façon tordue m'a toujours beaucoup plu. Je n'ai pas vu l'ancienne série, et je ne crois pas que je le ferai (mais sait-on jamais). Donc tout ce que je connais de la relation entre le Docteur et le Maître provient uniquement de ce que j'ai vu dans la saison 3 et dans "The End of the Time". Pour le reste, j'essaie d'imaginer... et voilà ce que ça donne. Et ce n'est pas fini! La suite dans le prochain chapitre!<p> 


	6. A chacun sa façon de l'aimer

**Pour l'amour d'un Docteur ㅡ A chacun sa façon de l'aimer**

* * *

><p>Au bruit de pas qui approchaient, Jack leva la tête, faisant tinter les chaînes qui le retenaient. Etait-ce Tish qui ramenait son repas quotidien? Il devait être composé de haricots moisis, comme il en ingérait tous les jours, au point qu'il était arrivé à penser que cet aliment avait quelque chose de démoniaque. On pouvait dire que c'était le plus mesquin - mais également le pire - des tortures qu'avait inventé le Maître pour le tourmenter.<p>

ㅡ Vos quartiers sont-ils à votre goût? dit une voix doucereuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. J'ai spécialement veillé à ce que vous soyez confortablement installé.

Quand on parlait du loup...

ㅡ Ils sont absolument parfaits, mentit Jack avec insolence. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de transmettre mes compliments au chef cuisinier...

Puis avec un sourire radieux, il ajouta:

ㅡ ...mon cher Harold.

Le Seigneur du Temps ne broncha pas et se contenta de répliquer avec un sourire lourd de menace.

ㅡ Je vous ai déjà ordonné de m'appeler par mon nom.

ㅡ C'est que ce n'est pas trop mon truc de jouer au dominant-dominé. Mais si ça vous intéresse, détachez-moi et je puis vous assurer qu'au bout de cinq minutes, c'est vous qui gémirez en me donnant votre nom.

Le rictus qui déforma le visage de son interlocuteur fit comprendre à Jack que ce coup-ci avait porté. Et qu'il allait devoir subir les représailles. En voyant l'autre pointer sur lui le tournevis laser, il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le Gallifréen était assis en face de lui, les bras en croix, et les doigts battant les quatres mesures qui semblaient l'obséder.

ㅡ Comment était la mort? fit-il, narquois.

ㅡ Rafraîchissante. Mettez-moi une autre, voulez-vous?

Au lieu d'user à nouveau son arme, le Maître fit la moue.

ㅡ Je pourrais passer la journée à vous tuer, encore et encore, mais là, je suis venu vous parler.

Jack fronça les sourcils: depuis quand Mr "je suis supérieur à tous les autres" avait pour habitude de deviser avec une - selon ses critères à lui - "espèce inférieure valant à peine mieux que des macaques"?

ㅡ J'aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous l'avez vécu, exigea le Maître.

ㅡ Comment j'ai vécu quoi? demanda-t-il, dérouté.

ㅡ Votre abandon par le Docteur. Car vous avez été abandonné, n'est-ce-pas? C'est ce qu'il fait avec tous ses compagnons, le saviez-vous? Il vous prend sous son aile comme il le ferait avec un chien errant, vous fait découvrir monts et merveilles et pffff! Il vous lâche au bord d'une route lorsqu'il s'en lasse.

ㅡ En ce qui me concerne, rétorqua Jack en ressentant le besoin de prendre la défense de son Doc, il n'avait pas le choix. Je suis devenu un point fixe dans l'Espace-Temps...

ㅡ ...Faisant de vous une aberration difficilement supportable par le Tardis et bla bla bla. Des excuses que tout cela! La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus de vous, mon pauvre ami. Alors, capitaine? Qu'avez-vous éprouvé quand il vous a laissé tomber telle une vieille chaussette?

L'homme immortel garda un silence obstiné, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter le Gallifréen.

ㅡ Voilà encore une chose que je ne comprendrai jamais! s'impatienta-t-il. Cette loyauté indéfectible que vous lui vouez, vous et cette idiote de Martha. Pourquoi cela? Etre trahi une fois ne vous a pas suffi? Faut-il donc qu'il vous jette une deuxième fois pour que vous réalisiez que vous ne représentez rien pour lui?

Il avait presque crié vers la fin. Jack plissa les yeux avant de les écarquiller, se rendant enfin compte de quoi il s'agissait.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le Maître aimait le Docteur... et le haïssait justement parce qu'il l'aimait. Ce qui lui permit de voir toute cette histoire sous un nouvel angle.

ㅡ Je suis certain que vous avez de l'importance pour lui, affirma Jack avec toute la compassion dont il était capable pour cet alien à moitié cinglé.

Le Maître bondit hors de son siège, comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille et déclara d'une voix terrible.

ㅡ Qui parle de moi? On parle de vous!

ㅡ Non, c'est bien de vous qu'il s'agit. Et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, vous lui êtes précieux. Pas de la manière que vous voudrez, mais tout-de-même.

ㅡ Taisez-vous!

ㅡ Sinon il y a longtemps qu'il vous aurait empêché de nuire de façon définitive, comme il l'a fait avec ses nombreux ennemis...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. Au paroxysme de sa fureur, le Maître leva le tournevis laser et tira.

A nouveau il tomba dans l'abîme qu'était la mort, et à nouveau il fut traîné dans la clarté qu'était la vie. Il lâcha un gémissement douloureux. En avoir fait l'expérience un nombre incalculable de fois ne la rendait pas moins pénible.

Inspirant profondément, il chercha du regard le Maître, sans succès. Le Seigneur du Temps était parti. Ou plutôt, il s'était enfui.

ㅡ Bougre de crétin, murmura-t-il. Le Docteur n'est pas l'indifférent que tu crois être. Au contraire, il se préoccupe tellement du bonheur de ceux qui lui sont chers qu'il les quitte afin de les préserver de sa personne.

C'est ce que deux siècles d'attente et d'immortalité avaient appris à Jack. Car lui aussi, il avait été contraint à de nombreuses reprises de se séparer des gens qu'il aimait... pour leur bien. C'est pourquoi l'abandon sur le satellite V ne lui pesait pas autant qu'auparavant. Et il avait décidé de ne pas alourdir le fardeau du Docteur en imposant sa présence auprès de lui s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais de rester malgré tout son ami le plus fidèle, car il savait oh combien il en avait besoin.

C'était sa façon d'aimer le Docteur.

**OoOoO**

Revenu au pont principal, le Maître tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme. Sauf que la vue du Docteur en fauteuil roulant ne l'aidait pas en ce sens. Comme à son habitude, il était en train de contempler par la baie vitrée la Terre, cette Terre que le Maître avait pris soin de martyriser avec une minutie cruelle.

_Combien de pays dois-je encore détruire pour que tu détournes ton regard de cette pitoyable planète?_ désespéra-t-il. _Faut-il que j'anéantisse tout ce qui compte à tes yeux pour que tu daignes enfin m'accorder un peu de cette attention que tu dispenses si généreusement à ces humains qui ne la méritent pas?_

Si au moins le Docteur pouvait lui crier dessus, si seulement il pouvait lui jeter à la figure la haine qu'il devait sans doute lui inspirer... Mais il ne faisait que rester là, à regarder le monde mourir à petits feux. Et lorsque le Maître le provoquait en paroles blessantes ou en actes destructeurs, il se contentait de lui lancer un regard empreint de tristesse et de pitié, répétant sans cesse la même phrase: "je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire".

Or il ne voulait pas de son pardon. Sutout pas, d'autant plus que c'était à l'autre de le lui demander pour ne pas avoir respecté la promesse de ne pas l'abandonner...

Impulsivement, il serra le tournevis sonique qu'il avait toujours en main. Et s'il tuait le Docteur, aurait-il la paix? A cette paix à laquelle il aspirait tant mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu obtenir? Il fit un pas en direction du fauteuil roulant. Puis il s'arrêta. Non, il était incapable de tuer le Docteur, il le savait depuis fort longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes ses tentatives qui avaient lamentablement échoué par le passé.

Le Maître recula et s'adossa au mur. Incapable de le tuer. Il ne se sentait pas non plus capable de l'oublier ou faire table rase du passé pour repartir à zéro. Des siècles de ressentiments accumulés ne pouvaient pas s'éffacer d'un claquement de doigt. Il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin dans sa haine pour revenir en arrière.

Il admit avec une sorte de rage impuissante qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue à leurs relations. Il allait devoir continuer ainsi, pendant des millénaires peut-être, à tout faire pour le détruire... en se détruisant par la même occasion. Jusqu'à ce que ne le supportant plus, le Docteur ne se résout à mettre un terme à leur jeu.

Les bruits du tambour revinrent en force, réclamant sa ration de violence et de sang pour être apaisés. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Docteur qui lui tournait toujours le dos et quitta le pont principal.

Se faire haïr puisque l'amour lui avait été refusé... C'était sa façon à lui d'aimer le Docteur.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Cette fic est sensée être une suite d'histoires courtes . Mais celle-ci s'est honteusement allongée... J'espère que sa longueur ne vous rebute pas trop. Ne zappez pas, siouplaît! Suite et fin dans le prochain chapitre!<p> 


	7. A chacun sa façon de le quitter

**Pour l'amour d'un Docteur ㅡ A chacun sa façon de le quitter**

* * *

><p>Un coup de feu.<p>

Le Maître fixa d'un oeil incrédule l'arme qui venait de le blesser mortellement, et également la personne qui la tenait. Putain, Lucy... Il l'avait oubliée, celle-là.

Ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il s'éffondra... dans les bras du Docteur, qui s'était précipité vers lui sans perdre un instant.

ㅡ Ca va, je te tiens, je te tiens.

Et de l'allonger gentiment sur le dos.

ㅡ Toujours les femmes, tenta d'ironiser le Maître.

ㅡ Je ne l'avais pas vue, dit l'autre comme pour s'excuser.

De quoi se désolait le Docteur? Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras... La chaleur de son corps contre le sien... Et ses yeux, à la fois inquiets et doux, posés uniquement sur lui, et sur personne d'autre.

Et il sut. Il sut que c'est de cette manière qu'il voulait partir.

ㅡ Je meurs dans tes bras. Content maintenant?

ㅡ Ne sois pas stupide, fut-il vivement rembarré, tu ne vas pas mourir. Ce n'est qu'une balle. Régénère-toi.

Et de renoncer à ce bien-être béni pour l'enfer qu'était la vie? Hors de question.

ㅡ Non.

ㅡ Juste une petite balle. Allez!

Le Docteur le secoua légèrement, intimement persuadé qu'il était trop lâche pour se tuer. Comme il se trompait, ce pauvre Theta.

ㅡ Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu crois. Je refuse.

Son ancien ami craqua. Il venait enfin de réaliser que le Maître ne plaisantait pas.

ㅡ Régénère-toi. Régénère! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie! Régénère-toi! Allez!

Son air désespéré amusa presque le mourant. Il aurait ri s'il en avait eu l'énergie nécessaire.

ㅡ Et passer le reste de ma vie emprisonné avec toi?

S'il avait toujours rêvé de vivre à ses côtés, c'était en tant qu'amant. Et non en tant qu'un cas à soigner pour le Docteur qui en s'occupant de lui voulait juste se soulager de la culpabilité d'avoir détruit Gallifrey... ce qu'il serait, s'il acceptait maintenant.

ㅡ Tu dois le faire, supplia-t-il. S'il-te-plaît. Cela ne peut se terminer ainsi. Toi et moi, toutes ces choses que nous avons fait ensemble. Les Axons. Te souviens-tu des Axons? Et des Daleks? Il n'y a plus que nous deux, il ne reste personne d'autre. Régénère-toi!

Le Docteur pleurait, le serrant de plus en plus fort. Malgré la douleur qui s'intensifiait, le Maître ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire.

_Cet instant restera gravé à tout jamais dans ton esprit, n'est-ce-pas, Theta? Tu te souviendras à jamais de moi... Car tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de n'avoir pas pu me sauver._

Une façon comme une autre d'avoir une place dans les coeurs de l'être-aimé...

ㅡ Voyez-vous ça... murmura-t-il sur un ton satisfait. Je gagne.

Sa respiration faiblissait... tout comme les roulements de tambour. Allaient-ils cesser, s'il mourrait? Ou viendraient-ils le tourmenter jusque dans son trépas?

_Le sais-tu, Theta? Se tairont-ils, si je meurs?_

ㅡ Vont-ils s'arrêter, Docteur? Les tambours. Vont-ils s'arrêter?

Prononcer ces paroles lui ôtèrent ses dernières forces et un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

La paix, enfin. Celle qu'il avait recherchée depuis si longtemps.

**OoOoO**

ㅡ Vous pouvez venir avec moi, dit le Docteur avec un mi-sourire.

Le capitaine regarda le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Il savait que derrière ce masque de gaieté se cachait un homme dévasté par les récents événements. Seul Jack était en mesure d'appréhender à quel point la perte du Maître lui en avait coûté, contrairement à Martha et aux autres qui ne comprenaient pas pour quelle raison le Gallifréen souffrait autant de la mort de son ennemi. Alors il fut tenté d'accepter sa proposition, afin de le consoler et de veiller à ce que poussé par le désespoir il ne fasse une quelconque bêtise. Vraiment, il fut très tenté. Mais...

Durant cette année qui n'avait jamais existé, il avait eu tout le loisir pour réfléchir. Et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était temps pour lui d'avancer. Rester auprès du Docteur en espèrant de lui un amour qu'il ne risquait pas d'obtenir, c'était stagner. Et peut-être qu'un jour, cela le rongerait tellement de l'intérieur qu'il finirait par devenir comme le Maître.

Et puis il avait à présent d'autres personnes qui comptaient dans sa vie - pas autant que le Docteur, il était vrai - mais assez en tout cas pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de les quitter. Surtout, un certain Ianto lui manquait terriblement.

Le regard de Jack croisa celui du Docteur. Ce dernier, avec sa perpicacité habituelle, semblait déjà avoir deviné la réponse que lui fournirait le capitaine, à voir le petit sourire triste qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Alors avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la prononcer à haute voix, Jack lui fit silencieusement ses adieux.

_Au revoir, Docteur... Et merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté._

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p> 


	8. Un baiser qui vous colle à la peau

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Avec Eleven, Amy, Rory et Jack. Pourquoi est-ce que Jack n'est toujours pas apparu dans la série depuis que Ten s'est régénéré en Eleven? Dans Doctor who, il faut absolument un Jack! Moffat, si jamais tu tombes sur ces lignes, rend-nous le beau capitaine au sourire colgate, il nous manque! (ou suis-je la seule à le regretter?) Déjà que tu nous a privé de Ten, vas-tu aussi nous enlever définitivement Jack? Bouhouou!

* * *

><p><strong>Un baiser qui vous colle à la peau<strong>

* * *

><p>Grand, athlétique, sourire éclatant qui pourrait faire fondre tout le pôle Nord... Voilà ce que le Docteur et ses compagnons rencontrèrent lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Villengard, célèbre pour ses bananeraies. Le tornade qui avait pour nom Jack Harkness entra en trombe dans le Tardis, s'arrêta pour lancer un regard appréciateur sur le Gallifréen avant de se jeter à son cou. Mais le Seigneur du Temps, qui avait anticipé ses mouvements, l'esquiva sans trop de mal. S'ensuivit une petite course à pied autour de la console principale durant laquelle le capitaine fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter d'embrasser le Docteur, sans succés. Ce dernier avait l'agilité d'un chat, et courait comme s'il avait une horde de Daleks à ses trousses.<p>

Jusque-là, Rory ne se méfia pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Il s'amusa même en imagiant cet homme dans le rôle de l'amant secret du Docteur. Puis le capitaine - au fait, de quoi était-il le capitaine? - se mit à draguer sans vergogne Amy, qui au grand désespoir de son fiancé semblait ravie par tant d'attentions. Réfrénant avec grand peine son envie de l'étrangler, Rory supporta ses manèges, car d'après lui, il n'était que de passage.

Lorsque vint le moment de se dire au revoir, Rory se sentit extrêmement soulagé... un sentiment qui fut soufflé telle une fumée sous un raflale quand il le vit donner en guise d'adieu un baiser - sur la bouche! - à sa future femme. Ca le mit hors de lui: on ne touchait pas à Amy! Il se rua sur le capitaine qui venait de commettre un outrage sans nom avec l'intention de lui donner une correction qu'il méritait largement.

Chose étrange, Jack ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Au contraire. Il vint à sa rencontre, les bras ouverts. Avant que Rory ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il fut enlacé par le capitaine qui le fit blottir tout contre lui.

Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Jamais Rory n'avait connu une expérience pareille. C'était à la fois doux et fort, tendre et violent. L'intérieur de sa bouche explosa en une myriade de sensations aussi enchanteresses que jouissives, mettant en émoi les sens dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Une vague de plaisir se répandit dans son corps, banissant toute pensée cohérente de son esprit.

Quinze secondes de baiser grisant. Quinze secondes de pure extase.

Quand Jack le relâcha, se montrant aussi satisfait qu'un chat qui vient finir son bol de crème, Rory ne fit rien d'autre que de rester cloué sur place, sous le regard mi-amusé mi-irrité de sa compagne et le grommellement excédé du Docteur. La tête vide, il vit le capitaine lui faire un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers les portes du Tardis. Toujours dans un état second, il lui répondit d'un signe de la main.

**...**

ㅡ Rory!

Il sursauta et s'aperçut qu'Amy le fusillait du regard. Quoi? Pourquoi était-elle en colère?

ㅡ Tu es bizarre ces temps-ci! A chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, tu sembles ailleurs. T'as un souci?

Il eut un sourire incertain qui signifiait à la fois tout et rien. Impossible de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui raconter que s'il continuait à l'aimer de tout son coeur, à chacune de leurs embrassades il lui revenait en mémoire un capitaine au manteau militaire et aux lèvres diablement sensuelles qui l'avait fait planer.

Il y avait de ces baisers qui ne cessaient de vous coller à la peau...


	9. Miroir mon beau miroir

Note de l'auteur ㅡ Ten et Rose dans le monde merveilleux du conte de fée. Enfin, merveilleux... Lisez et jugez par vous-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle de toute la planète?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ordinateur!<em>

_Oui, ma Reine._

_Maintenant que j'ai réussi à faire bannir ma belle-fille dans le froid intersidéral, dis-moi que je suis la plus jolie de toute la planète._

_Désolé, ma Reine. Tu es d'une grande beauté, certes, mais tu ne peux surpasser une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux d'or qui vient d'apparaître dans ton royaume._

_Quoi! Montre-moi qui c'est, pour que je me débarrasse d'elle!_

_Je te le déconseille, ma Reine. Cette enfant au nom d'une fleur est sous la protection du dernier Seigneur du Temps qui la garde plus précieusement que sa propre vie. Il serait peu judicieux de provoquer sa colère, ma Reine._

_C'est à moi d'en juger!_

**...**

La première chose que Rose vit en reprenant conscience, c'était le visage angoissé du Docteur penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle essaya de parler. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge désséchée.

ㅡ Ca va aller, Rose. Vous venez à peine de vous faire décryogéniser, alors ne vous forcez pas.

Ce n'est que quand elle entendit ces paroles qu'elle ressentit le froid extrême qui mordait sa peau. Et elle se rendit également compte qu'elle était entièrement nue sous le manteau de Janis Joplin avec lequel le Gallifréen l'avait recouverte.

Des bribes de souvenirs refirent lentement surface. Le Docteur et elle avaient été intvités à un bal organisé pour l'anniversaire de la Reine Iria. Elle se rappela d'avoir échangé quelques mots avec la souveraine avant que celle-ci ne lui tende un verre de cocktail d'un vert pomme. Ne pouvant le refuser, elle l'avait bu...

Et elle avait perdu connaissance.

En claquant des dents, elle tenta à nouveau d'articuler. Et cette fois, elle y parvint:

ㅡ Qu'est-che ke... Qu'est-che khi ch'est paché?

Le Docteur lui expliqua qu'elle avait été empoisonnée avec une substance mortelle. Et qu'elle serait morte - il frissonna en disant cela - s'il ne l'avait mis dans un caisson de cryogénisation que des Graskes coopératifs lui avait gentiment offert en attendant qu'il parvienne à trouver un antidote... Un antidote qu'il avait mis une semaine à fabriquer et qu'il venait de lui injecter.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux sept affreux aliens aussi petits que des nains qui la contemplaient d'un air admiratif. Des Grakes, sans doute, et qui ne se gênaient pas pour la reluquer. Elle resserra le manteau autour d'elle et demanda au Docteur qui l'aidait à se relever du caisson.

ㅡ Sh'est la Reine, sh'est sha?

Le Gallifréen acquiesça. Malgré la faiblesse qui étreignait encore ses membres, elle s'écria, indignée.

ㅡ Mais fourkoi?

ㅡ Ca, je l'ignore pour l'instant. Seulement, je peux vous assurer qu'elle le regrettera amèrement.

Le Seigneur du Temps avait dit cela sur un ton plus glacial que la mort, et ses yeux avaient pris un éclat aussi dur que de l'acier.

La Reine Iria allait comprendre dans la douleur qu'on ne touchait pas impunément à la compagne que le Docteur chérissait le plus.

**...**

Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps. Deux jours plus tard, une révolution éclatait sur la planète Riorim et la Reine Iria, qui était détestée par son peuple pour sa tyrannie, fut mise à bas de son trône. Et le pouvoir revint aux mains de la belle-fille de la Reine revenue de l'exil.

Rose n'assista pas à tout cela. Les séquelles de l'empoisonnement l'obligeant à garder le lit, elle ne put quitter le Tardis. Malgré ses protestations, le Docteur ne lui permit pas de faire un pas hors de sa chambre, menaçant de l'enfermer si elle refusait d'entendre raison. Peu habituée à tant de véhémence de sa part, elle décida de se conduire en une petite fille bien sage. Et puis elle ne s'ennuyait pas du tout. Une fois le problème de la Reine réglé, le Docteur resta à son chevet, veillant à ce que ses moindres désirs - même les plus capricieux - soient satisfaits. Au point qu'elle pensa que se faire empoisonnée était un piètre prix à payer pour avoir le Gallifréen pour elle toute seule.

Ceoendant, une question la turlupinait.

ㅡ Pour quelle raison la Reine a voulu me tuer?

Levant le tête du livre dont il était en train de lui faire la lecture, le Docteur répondit:

ㅡ Elle ne supportait pas que vous soyez plus belle qu'elle, Rose.

ㅡ Justement. Pourquoi moi? D'après ce que j'ai vu de cette planète, ses habitants ont pour la plus part un physique époustouflant. Ils ressemblent un peu à ces êtres aux longues oreilles qui apparaissent dans le roman de Tolkien. Comment s'appellent-ils, déjà...

ㅡ Des elfes?

ㅡ Oui, c'est ça. Il doit y avoir des milliers de femmes dans ce monde qui sont toutes plus jolies que moi. Beaucoup plus jolies. Alors pourquoi s'est-elle focalisée sur moi?

Il la considéra longuement par-dessus les lunettes posées sur son nez. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. En baissant à nouveau le regard sur le livre, il déclara sur un ton léger.

ㅡ Qui peut savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'une folle? Car c'en était une, Rose. Alors oubliez-la. Bien, où en étions-nous?

Il poursuivit la lecture. Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, certaine qu'il ne lui racontait pas tout, mais n'insista pas. Et le Docteur en fut soulagé.

Car il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui apprendre que sur Riorim, les critères de la beauté étaient à l'inverse de ceux de la planète Terre.


	10. Time Cat

Note de l'auteur — Avec Ten, Rose et Jack, un trio qui à présent doit vous paraître familier. Spoiler sur un fait révélé dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 6.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Le dîner avait été excellent. Enfin, excellent… Le terme ne s'appliquait pas à la cuisine de Jackie qui du plat principal au dessert avait tendance à peser lourd sur l'estomac, et le Docteur avait la certitude d'en ressentir les effets durant les prochains jours. Mais cet inconvénient était largement compensé par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui avait régné pendant le repas. Rose, qui avait été privée de sa mère depuis un bon moment, était intarissable. Voir briller ses jolis yeux et sa mine réjouie pendant qu'elle racontait leurs aventures à Jackie valait bien une petite indigestion.<p>

Le problème survint après qu'ils aient fini de manger. Quand le Docteur parla de rentrer au Tardis, Jackie sursauta d'indignation et protesta avec véhémence.

— Cinq mois! Cinq mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, Docteur! Alors vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais cette nuit, elle va dormir avec moi, vous m'entendez?

S'il y avait une chose que le Gallifréen avait appris en fréquentant les humains, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien de plus effrayante que la fureur d'une mère. Il céda donc. Après tout, il pouvait se passer de Rose pour une soirée, il n'allait pas en mourir, n'est-ce-pas?

— Est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'héberger aussi? demanda soudain Jack.

Avant que Jackie ne puisse y répondre, le Docteur intervint.

— Pourquoi cela?

— Et pourquoi pas? rétorqua le capitaine avec impudence.

Laisser ce dragueur invétéré dans l'appartement des Tylers sans sa surveillance était une idée qui ne plaisait pas du tout au Seigneur du Temps. Mais voilà que la mère de Rose sortait une couverture du placard.

— Aucun souci. Par contre vous devriez vous contenter du canapé.

— Ajoutez-en une autre, fit le Docteur en fusillant l'homme immortel du regard. Je vais rester aussi.

Qu'un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage de Jack ne le rassura pas du tout. Venait-il de faire une bêtise?

**...**

Une énorme bêtise. Ce fut la pensée du Docteur qui le lendemain se frottait les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux durant toute la nuit, trop occupé à éviter les mains baladeuses de Jack qui venait le tâtonner dès qu'il le croyait endormi. Ah, c'était à regretter de ne pas l'avoir abandonné sur le Satellite V parmi les cendres des Daleks quand il en avait eu l'occasion!

Il remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton et se retourna sur le côté. Jack s'était levé au petit matin pour faire dieu-sait-quoi et n'était toujours pas revenu. Rose ayant l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée, il avait une heure ou deux pour rattraper le manque de sommeil.

— Rooooose! Doooocteur!

Le hurlement provenait de la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il se levait d'un bond, Jackie se rua dans le salon telle une tornade. Elle se précipita sur le Gallifréen et se mit à vociférer, en brandissant sous son nez un petit objet qu'il ne parvint pas à déterminer tellement qu'elle gesticulait avec.

— Comment avez-vous osé! Elle n'a que 19 ans, Docteur! 19 ans! Alors que vous, vous êtes un vieux des vieux âgé plus de 9 siècles! Et un alien, de surcroît! N'avez-vous pas honte? Il devrait y avoir une loi intergalactique pour vous interdire de toucher à ma fille!

Dans ce flot de paroles hystériques, tout ce qu'il retint, c'était le "vieux des vieux", ce qui l'offusqua au plus haut point. Peu importait son âge véritable, biologiquement il était plus jeune que Jackie, la régénération lui ayant permis d'avoir un corps flambant neuf.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Rose pour émerger de sa chambre avec un bâillement discret.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan?

Et elle reçut un accueil pour le moins houleux.

— Moi qui croyais que tu étais une fille sensée! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

— Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Cesse de crier et explique-toi.

— Tu es enceinte!

— Qui, moi?

— Oui!

— Mais non!

— Si!

— Puisque je te dis que non!

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que ce truc fait dans la poubelle?

Le Gallifréen comprit alors que ce que Jackie avait à la main, c'était un test de grossesse… qui affichait deux barres bien nets.

— Ce n'est pas à moi! se défendit Rose en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

— Ah, inutile de nier, hein! A qui ça pourrait être, si ce n'est toi? Au Docteur, peut-être?

— A moi.

Silence. Tous se tournèrent vers Jack qui venait de rentrer avec du lait et des croissants encore chauds. Il déposa ses achats sur la table et se gratta la tête, gêné.

— Je me sentais nauséeux depuis quelques temps alors j'ai voulu vérifier, juste au cas où… et voilà.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui semblait être au bord de l'apoplexie, Rose demanda prudemment:

— Vous voulez dire que vous êtes enceinte?

— Oui, fit-il avec un sourire timide.

— Toutes mes félicitations, soupira le Seigneur du Temps. Je peux savoir qui est le père?

— Alors là, vous me posez une colle. J'ai deux ou trois candidats potentiels qui me viennent en mémoire, mais…

Jackie, qui malgré de grands efforts n'avait rien saisi de leur conversation, lui coupa la parole.

— Attendez, attendez une seconde! Ôtez-moi d'un doute. Vous êtes bien un homme, Jack?

— Je peux me déshabiller pour vous le prouver, si vous voulez… répondit le capitaine.

— Alors comment pouvez-vous avoir un bébé? s'exclama-t-elle, complètement dépassée.

Avec détachement, le Docteur lui fit un petit cours sur la biologie des hommes de 51 ème siècle qui dans certains conditions pouvaient tomber enceintes. L'Univers était vaste, et s'il fallait compter que sur les femmes pour procréer, il y aurait longtemps que l'Humanité se serait éteinte…

Pendant ce temps, Rose enlaçait affectueusement Jack, ravie de sa future maternité.

— Je suis si heureuse pour vous!

**...**

Une dizaine de mois plus tard, dans l'hôpital de New New York…

Dans la salle d'attente réservée à la famille des patients, le Docteur faisait les cents pas. Cela faisait des heures que le travail avait commencé et il était inquiet de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Jack.

— Asseyez-vous, Docteur. A tourner en rond comme ça, vous me rendez nerveuse.

Le disant Rose se rongeait furieusement les ongles. Elle aussi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager le pire.

Durant la grossesse, ils avaient veillé sur le capitaine comme s'il eut été une chose fragile. Et tandis que sa taille s'arrondissait à vue d'oeil et qu'il devenait irascible à cause du déséquilibre hormonal, ils avaient été aux petits soins avec lui, satisfaisant ses moindres désirs et caprices. Comme la fois où le Docteur avait dû fouiller une forêt grouillant de lapins cannibales pour lui procurer un fruit rare dont il avait envie, ou encore la fois où Rose avait dû le consoler toute la nuit parce qu'il pleurait sans retenue après avoir regardé le film "Titanic". Alors cet enfant qui était sur le point naître était un peu le leur. Normal donc qu'ils soient dans un état aussi agité.

La porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit et une infirmière se montra. Depuis que les soeurs-chat avaient été arrêtées pour les expériences illégales, presque tout le personnel de cet hôpital avait été remplacé par des humains. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à déchiffrer son expression.

— Je suis désolée, fit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Sans en écouter plus, le Gallifréen la bouscula pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, immédiatement suivi de Rose.

Jack était couché sur un lit d'un blanc immaculé, le visage aussi pâle que la mort. Ses yeux fixaient sans sourciller un chaton noir emmailloté qui reposait, inerte, sur la table près de lui.

Rose détourna la tête et étouffa un petit sanglot. Quant au Docteur, il s'approcha du capitaine et lui toucha l'épaule d'un geste de réconfort. Mais il savait que rien ne pouvait le consoler de la perte qu'il venait de subir.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le corps inanimé fut enveloppé par une aura dorée, qui rappelait fort celle de la régénération d'un Seigneur du Temps. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, tous virent que le chaton bougeait. Et son pelage n'était plus noir. Il était d'un bleu Tardis.

**...**

L'infirmière, qui était revenue pour emporter le corps, resta impassible face à la résurrection inexplicable du bébé et à l'ambiance de folie qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle en avait vu des choses bizarres en travaillant dans cet hôpital où venaient se soigner les races provenant des quatre coins de l'Univers. Après avoir supporté calmement les effusions de Rose qui n'arrivait pas à modérer sa joie, elle commença à remplir la déclaration de naissance.

— Le porteur est un humain et je suppose le père être un chat humanoïde, mais à quelle espèce appartient l'enfant?

Le Docteur, qui après le premier moment d'euphorie passé demeurait songeur, répondit avec lenteur.

— Vous n'avez qu'à inscrire… Chat du Temps.

Tandis que l'infirmière s'exécutait, Rose demanda, perplexe:

— Vous voulez dire… comme un Seigneur du Temps? Mais comment?

Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui berçait dans ses bras le chaton qui ne cessait de miauler et de ronronner tour à tour.

— Une question, capitaine. Est-ce que l'acte de… procréation a eu lieu dans le Tardis?

— Je crois me souvenir en effet d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée où j'ai fait la connaissance d'un chat dans un bar. Vous étiez sorti avec Rose pour lui montrer les Tours chantantes alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais utiliser la Boîte Bleue pour… Mais quel rapport avec le fait que mon fils possède le pouvoir de se régénérer?

— Juste une hypothèse. Il est possible que le vortex temporel ait influé sur son ADN et l'ait fait muter.

— Donc si jamais je tombais enceinte dans le Tardis, je mettrais au monde un Seigneur du Temps même si le père était un humain… murmura Rose, fascinée.

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse! protesta vivement le Docteur, dont l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant d'un autre n'enchantait guère.

Sur ces entrefaites, l'infirmière intervint.

— Le nom du bébé, je vous prie?

Tous regardèrent le capitaine qui contemplait avec tendresse la petite boule de fourrure qui s'était endormie en son sein.

— Gray, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Il s'appellera Gray.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — Je crains d'avoir endommagé de manière irrémédiable l'image de ce cher capitaine Jack ^^. J'espère au moins que ses fans ne m'en veuillent pas à mort!<p> 


	11. La retraite des démons Remake

Note de l'auteur — En attendant le prochain chapitre de Mon Docteur Mon Maître et Moi, si on réécrivait l'épisode 7 de la saison 6 avec Ten et Rose? Voilà ce que ça donne…

* * *

><p><strong>La retraite des démons — remake<strong>

* * *

><p>La bataille avait été remportée. Cependant, la victoire laissait un goût bien amer aux alliés qui avaient accouru à l'appel du Docteur. Car malgré toutes ces sacrifices et tout ce sang versé, ils avaient perdu l'enfant. Ils avaient été trompés par le subterfuge de Mme Kovarian qui avait remplacé le bébé par un clone, avant de s'enfuir avec le vrai.<p>

Silencieux, ils se tenaient à l'écart de la blonde jeune femme dont l'air égaré faisait peine à voir. Et le Docteur, qui serrait sa compagne éplorée dans ses bras, semblait tout aussi dévasté.

Le Gallifréen n'avait pas pu protéger sa fille. Leur fille, à lui et à Rose. Elle leur avait été enlevée parce que certains estimaient qu'elle ferait une arme parfaite contre son propre père.

— Je la retrouverai, tenta-t-il de la consoler, je te le promets.

— Où? sanglota-t-elle. Et quand? C'est trop tard, Docteur, nous ne reverrons jamais notre Jenny…

A cet instant un homme se matérialisa dans un flash de lumière. Il regarda autour de lui, poussa un soupir, puis marcha résolument vers le Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier, le reconnaissant, laissa éclater sa fureur.

— Vous! Où étiez-vous passé? J'avais besoin de vous!

— Que je sois là ou non n'aurait rien changé, répliqua sombrement l'autre. Cet enlèvement était une chose qui devait se produire.

— Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Jack! grinça-t-il.

Ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait le Docteur, le capitaine se rapprocha de Rose et la prit gentiment par les épaules.

— Calmez-vous. Ça va aller.

— Non, fit-elle, ça n'ira plus jamais. Pas tant que Jenny ne m'aura pas été rendue.

— Mais vous l'avez devant vous.

Elle et son compagnon le fixèrent comme s'ils avaient affaire à un fou. Alors il crut bon d'ajouter.

— Rose, Docteur. Je suis Jenny. Je suis votre fille.

A cette déclaration, tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène - y compris les blessés qui agonisaient dans leur coin (et vous, cher lecteur) - ouvrirent des yeux ronds en lâchant un "Heeein?" qui résonna dans toute la salle.

— Enfin, corrigea-t-il, je suis votre fils, à présent. J'ai changé de sexe à l'issue de ma deuxième régénération.

— Que… attendez une seconde! bredouilla le Docteur, complètement largué. Vous voulez dire que vous… Que tu…

— …Que je suis ton enfant, oui. Ça te pose un problème, père?

— Si ça me pose problème? tempêta-t-il. Tu nous a dragués tout le long de notre voyage! C'était en toute connaissance de cause? Mais c'est parfaitement scandaleux, fils!

Cette fois, tout le monde poussèrent un long "Oooooh" désapprobateur. Le capitaine leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Mais non, qu'est-ce-que tu vas imaginer? En fait, quand je vous ai rencontré, j'ignorais que vous étiez mes parents...

Et il se mit à leur raconter toute une histoire à propos de son enfance passée parmi les sbires de Mme Kovarian, de sa fuite, de la manière dont il avait appris la vérité... Jusqu'à ce que Rose se jette sur lui et l'entraîne dans une embrassade qui faillit l'étouffer, tout grand gaillard qu'il était.

— Jenny! Ma petite Jenny!

Des "Ahahah…" émus se firent entendre dans toute l'assistance, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essuyer une larme… et les mourants rendaient leur dernier souffle avec un petit rire satisfait. Tous semblaient heureux de ce dénouement, sauf le capitaine.

— Mère, c'est Jack, maintenant… protesta-t-il.

…Avant de se ratatiner devant le sourire menaçant de Rose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celui qu'elle réservait pour les ultimatums.

— Tu. es. et. resteras. Jenny. puisque c'est le nom que je t'ai donné, c'est compris?

— Mais euh…

Jack supplia le Docteur du regard, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'interposer, il n'était pas suicidaire.

C'est ainsi que nos trois héros - devenus une famille au sens propre du terme - reprirent leur vagabondage à travers l'Espace-temps. Une fin digne d'un conte de fée, direz-vous? Pas tout-à-fait.

«Jenny, mon coeur, ce n'est pas de cette façon que doit se comporter une jeune fille.» Était la phrase que Rose répétait à longueur de journée, qui en collant sur les talons de Jack couvait d'un regard attendri ses moindres faits et gestes.

«Vous feriez bien de ne pas vous approcher de ma fi… de mon fils, si vous tenez à la vie.» Ça, c'était l'avertissement que le Docteur, armé de son tournevis sonique, lançait à tous ceux qui s'intéressaient un poil trop près à son précieux rejeton.

Jusqu'à ce que le pauvre capitaine hurle, en s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux: «Père! Mère! Par pitié, lâchez-moi les #%#%%!»

Et il recevait invariablement en retour: «C'est papa, fils.» «C'est maman, ma chérie.»

Avec en prime, l'éternel: «Et surveille ton langage!»

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur — Pauvre Jack… Je le torture, pas vrai? D'abord, je le fais tomber enceinte, ensuite je lui colle deux parents hyper-protecteurs… Mwaaaa. Est-ce que cela vous a plu autant qu'à moi?<p> 


End file.
